


[dickjay+timjay]Hero to Me

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pining, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克的继任者在提姆当罗宾前就一直是他的偶像了。当时提姆还是一个小孩子，拿着相机潜伏在城市的墙后，试图在蝙蝠侠和罗宾出现打击罪犯时抓拍那一两张。自从杰森仍然穿着绿色鳞状短裤和小精灵靴子以来，他就迷恋着他了。随着杰森的死与复活，提姆的钦佩从未停止过，而多年来这些情绪只会变得越来越强大。但是他从来没有机会。因为，提姆暗恋了杰森有多久，杰森就暗恋了迪克有多久，甚至时间更长。dckinkmeme点梗“桶被骗炮：提暗恋桶但是知道桶不会答应，于是翅决定帮忙。桶暗恋翅，于是翅把桶约出来骗上床，骗他蒙眼之后让提出来代替之。中途桶知道了，于是被翅和提合伙绑到了床上。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 31





	[dickjay+timjay]Hero to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801923) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 原梗后面写到还想看42，但是作者回复说大米不出现也没事，所以这篇只有12和32。

布鲁斯去巡逻了，庄园又大又安静。阿尔弗雷德无处可寻。管家一定已经听到他们的到来并打算给他们点空间，而迪克对此表示感谢。

在说服了杰森好几个小时之后，迪克还是差点不得不将杰森拖回庄园里。杰森并不热衷于回到庄园，但迪克可很有说服力。毕竟，去他们任意一人的安全屋都不太好。那很不安全，因为这件事有提姆的参与。安全屋可供人隐藏的地方太少了，杰森可能会在计划成功之前就发现什么。

他们一进入卧室就在像学童们一样激吻了，之前上楼梯的时候就用尽了自制力而不去互相抚摸。迪克知道提姆躲在这里的某个地方。在壁橱里，在门后面。在他们旁边的房间里。看着，听着。看着他的前辈们如何触摸和接吻，闻到残留的酒精如何弥漫在房间中，气味与迪克的柠檬和檀香的古龙水混合。迪克想知道提姆是否会不耐烦地去听他和杰森的嘴唇在接吻时发出的声音，他们的舌头在欲望和陶醉的舞蹈之中纠缠。

迪克目睹着当他将双手移到杰森衬衫下面并抚摸着那里灼热的皮肤时，当他的手在腹肌的健美肌肉和骨盆的曲线上移动，杰森的脸上如何浮起红晕。迪克几乎被迷住了。

他们终于进入了房间，迪克让门开了一点缝隙，好让提姆进门，并将杰森推到床上。景象真好，几乎让他感到后悔：杰森躺在那儿，上半身部分裸露，躺在床单上，他的锁骨从他衬衫的衣领下面窥视出来，粉红色的色调使他脸红得很美。他怎么从来没有注意过他的弟弟长得漂亮又惹人注目？杰森多么能够人他兴奋？ 

_ “迪克，”提姆来找他时说，脸颊潮红，头低垂着，看上去很尴尬。 “我可以问你一些事吗？” _

_ 迪克扬起眉毛，饶有兴味地抬头。 _

_ “什么事，提米？” _

_ “是杰森，”提姆解释道。 _

_ 迪克的继任者在提姆当罗宾前就一直是他的偶像了。当时提姆还是一个小孩子，拿着相机潜伏在城市的墙后，试图在蝙蝠侠和罗宾出现打击罪犯时抓拍那一两张。自从杰森仍然穿着绿色鳞状短裤和小精灵靴子以来，他就迷恋着他了。随着杰森的死与复活，提姆的钦佩从未停止过，而多年来这些情绪只会变得越来越强大。 _

_ 但是他从来没有机会。因为，提姆暗恋了杰森有多久，杰森就暗恋了迪克有多久，甚至时间更长。 _

_ “我希望他注意我，但是……”提姆开始道，“我知道他永远不会这样看我。你是我们中最年长的，并且拥有最多经验。有什么追到喜欢的人的技巧或窍门能和我说吗？” _

_ 迪克难以置信地盯着提姆。然后，他笑了。他眼中闪着顽皮的神情。 _

_ “我有一个更好的主意，”他说。 _

这就是导致他们走到这一步的起因，迪克带着杰森到酒吧去买了一杯酒，聊天直到他与继任者亲密无间，像他永远不会与自己弟弟在一起的那样。他和他调情，看到玫瑰色爬上杰森的脸，散落在他的脖子和耳尖。尽管他的继任者对这种情绪表达毫无意识，迪克知道他无力抵抗自己的魅力。迪克知道他提出的这个计划会起作用。他一直都知道这样的事情会起作用。毕竟，自从他当罗宾之前，他的小翅膀就迷上了他。

一当杰森喘足了气迪克就在他身上了。他的手从杰森健美的腹部向上移到了他丰满的胸部，在杰森衬衫的下面挤压它们，捏住了他的乳头。有一堆散落的毛发一直延伸到杰森的裤裆下，在杰森的腰带下方。迪克俯身亲吻它，在推高衬衫的过程中拉下皮带，对他的皮肤充满欲望和尴尬的样子感到高兴。迪克完成给杰森脱衣服的工作，拉下他的裤子和四角裤，解放他的阴茎，已经充满了流动的血液，因欲望而挺起。然后迪克走到杰森身边，再次吻了他一口，饮入年轻男子在亲吻下呻吟的声音，听着他的呼吸在他的喉咙里断裂的声音。

“迪克……”杰森无意中抽搐着，听起来天真诱人。

“嘘，”迪克哄他闭嘴，“让我照顾你，好吗？”

他结束亲吻，看着杰森的眼睛，天蓝色，边缘只有一点点拉撒路的绿。它们泛着水雾，对他的前任充满了渴望。迪克欣喜若狂。光是看到杰森的脸他的阴茎就要勃起了，看着他嘴唇略微张开的样子，双唇因刚才的吻而变得泛红和微肿。

如果他不是为了提姆才去做这件事就好了……

迪克伸手去拿东西。眼罩，黑色，由几层织物制成，并带有绑在头后的粗皮带。看到它让杰森睁大了眼睛，迪克没有错过他的瞳孔如何扩大或他的心脏如何在胸腔中快速跳动。

“这是什——？”

“给我戴上它，小翅膀？”迪克恳求：“我很乐意看你戴着它。我想看到你无助地躺在那里受我的蹂躏。为了我这么做，好吗？”

杰森的嘴唇微启，有些像准备抗议。但是，他没有。他只是从迪克的手中拿起眼罩，慢慢地戴上，不情愿地移动，好像他自己不确定。迪克站起来帮助他，将皮带固定在头后面。

迪克指示：“躺在这里，将胳膊放在旁边，好吗？不要移动一寸一毫。顽皮的男孩是没有奖励的。”

杰森哼了一声。 “随你。  _ 大哥，” _ 他讽刺地说，但仍然遵循迪克的指示。

迪克又一次看了看这个画面。杰森看起来无助而赤裸地躺在那里，他的阴茎坚硬而漏水，他的胸部随着呼吸而上下移动。他不知道他们为他准备了什么。迪克渴望继续进行这个计划，让提姆得到他想要的。他当然爱提姆，他希望他幸福。

当门的裂缝扩大时它没有发出声音。这位信赖的人与他们每个人一样都已经掌握了隐形的技术，而杰森甚至连一寸都没有动，没有任何迹象表明可能表明他意识到了。

提姆和他们一起站在床边，抬头看着迪克。他穿的衣服和迪克一样，尽管尺寸较小。一件蓝色高领毛衣和简洁的裤子。他的头发是用同一瓶发胶以相同的样式完成的，既模仿了迪克的气味，又模仿了他的外观。他涂抹着迪克的古龙水，甚至在此之前都喝过相同类型的酒，选择采取谨慎的路线，塑造自己的每一个边缘和缝隙，使自己的感觉和气味与第一个罗宾尽可能相似。提姆是一位计划者。他一直都是。

提姆眼中充满感激。他对迪克说了两个字，深蓝的表情传达了一个想法：  _ 谢谢。 _

迪克咧嘴微笑，闪烁着牙齿。

_ 等你得到你想要的再谢我。 _

提姆转向杰森并拉开拉链，这次他没有故意安静。迪克保持外表的沉稳。但是它的表面下——热情洋溢。

“对安全词有什么选择吗，杰伊？”他问。

杰森摇了摇头，所以迪克继续。

“那就用路灯系统。现在，别动，等我去照顾你，好吗？”

迪克不会错过杰森因他的话而吞咽的样子，他的唾液在喉咙中发出的声音以最无意的方式听起来情色不已。提姆一定也感受到了空气的变化。迪克可以看到他的手在发抖，从裤裆里掏出阴茎，他的硬度从裆部弹出，又粗又长，静脉鼓胀，头部发红，并且已经渗出了前液。

杰森的双腿是张开的，因此走上前去跪在他的两腿之间非常容易。提姆是如此渴望，以至于几乎激动得发抖，但是不知何故他只能缓慢地行动，迪克可以看到他吞咽的样子。迪克意识到提姆很紧张。如果这是他第一次得到自己渴望的对象的话，并且如果迪克还像现在的提姆一样年轻的话，那他也会这样的。没有足够的经验。尤其是没有像去拥有杰森这样出色的人的经验。

就像杰克下令的那样，杰森顺从而被动地躺在那里，杰森对双眼来说无疑是一场盛宴。他的身体结实，雕刻精美，肤色泛白，在他的胸部和鼻尖上有淡淡的雀斑。眼罩在他身上看起来让人充满欲望，杰森发出的每一个细微的紧张声音都颤动地敲打迪克的耳膜。

但是现在没有时间给人去胆怯。如果这是提姆想要的，他就应该去把握。因此，迪克静静地用一只手放在脖子后面去敦促男孩，在提姆一停下来就向下推他的脸。迪克帮助他解决了问题，将他向下推去，直到提姆与杰森面对面。迪克将一只手放在提姆的头上，向他施加一点压力使其保持在那儿。

“小翅膀”，迪克说，声音在整个房间里听起来很沉，响起并振动。他不会错过自己的声音让杰森喘不过气来的方式，也不会错过继任者嘴唇上发出的充满渴求的呻吟。红头罩，在外地时被罪犯所惧怕，但躺在他的床上却又如此顺从。

“你真漂亮，小翅膀，”迪克继续说，“给你的哥哥一个吻，好吗？”

杰森因那假的甜蜜而呻吟，自然而然地在迪克的声音中沉淀。他遵守了。在双眼仍然蒙着的情况下，杰森抬起头微微地与提姆会合，在他们的嘴唇碰到之前迪克轻轻地将提姆的头向下推，使他趴在在杰森上方，亲吻他。他们的嘴唇相互舞动，喘息溢出两个人的嘴边，房间充满了性与欲望的气氛，以及一个卑鄙的秘密。

当他们接吻时，迪克握住提姆的手，让他将手掌平放在杰森的胸口上，慢慢地操纵它以使其越过赤裸的躯干，探索青年身体的每一寸。提姆的动作缓慢而害羞，需要尽可能多的鼓励。迪克满意地看着提姆抬起另一只手，将其移过杰森的腹部，轻轻抚摸着他的肌肉，促使杰森的嘴里发出更多的吟声。

从那里开始，提姆斯似乎能够跟随他的直觉，因为他不再接吻杰森，向下移动，张开嘴巴去咬噬杰森的胸口，并在他的整个胸部落下吻，在敏感的粉红色皮肤上留下红色和紫色的瘀伤。吻声在迪克耳边特别响亮，他们拍打着的嘴唇，迪克的的鸡巴蠢蠢欲动，期待着更多动作。迪克只是看着提姆一边吮吸杰森的红色乳头，一边用指尖捏另一侧的。杰森高兴地拱起自己的身体，吟着，他的身体像蛇一样扭曲着，诱人而蛊惑。迪克不能移开视线。

“什么颜色，杰伊？”迪克几乎是恶意地大声说道，把手放在提姆的肩膀上，以暂停他的动作。提姆做到了，而杰森因突然缺乏挑逗而感到不高兴。迪克喜欢看到他这样。

“给我个信号，杰森。”

“恩……迪克——”杰森呻吟着说道——“绿色。拜托，迪克……拜托，更多。”

如果他的小弟弟想要更多，迪克怎么能否决他的需求呢？ 

“当然，宝贝，”迪克说，“任何你想要的东西。”

他点头，提姆继续。这次，提姆俯下身，双手找到杰森的勃起，从底部到头部轻轻地抚摸着。起初他看上去有些腼腆，但随着时间的流逝，他变得越来越渴望，直到他终于放下头并张开嘴巴，停了一秒钟，然后才慢慢将器官放入口中。

杰森喘着粗气，双手收紧床单，身体向上弯曲。他的嘴唇张开，但没有发出声音，呼吸停止在一个炎热的瞬间，直到终于呻吟出声。当提姆开始引导他进出他的嘴巴时，他将臀部向上推，追逐着那感觉。

“别，”迪克说，“除非我说了，否则不要动，宝贝，不是吗？”

杰森的身体因此紧张起来，但是他仍然遵循迪克的命令，喉咙里的呜呜声使他听起来和被踢的小狗没什么两样。迪克一直等到确定杰森平躺，然后轻轻将手按在提姆的头上并推动。

提姆得到了提示，将杰森想自己的喉咙里推得更深了，他的口水在将杰森的公鸡滑入或滑出时发出潮湿的声音。现在，那个器官被涂上一层唾液，光泽又光滑。杰森在床上辗转着，头部从左向右抛出，他的指关节发白。

迪克轻拍提姆的肩膀以引起他的注意，而当两个年轻人中的一个停下来回头看他时，迪克大声说着。

“你为我表现得真好，小翅膀，”他亲切地低语。“你应该得到该有的奖励。”

迪克满意地注视着一阵玫瑰色上升到杰森的胸部和脸颊。迪克给提姆一瓶润滑油。他等到提姆伸出手，然后翻开盖子，将液体挤到对方张开的手掌上。

“杰伊，”他这样做的时候，迪克一直在说话，好像什么问题也没有。提姆钦佩地看着他，显然被他的自信迷住了。 “为我放松，好吗？我会为你做准备的，告诉我我做的怎么样。” 

提姆看迪克的方式无非就是在看他渴望成为的明星。迪克向他微笑，表示“不客气”。

杰森合上双唇，吞下涎液，听着迪克声音的音色，然后脸红了。迪克的眼睛移回，咯咯地笑着。 提姆现在正在手指上涂抹润滑剂，并把无名指和中指的尖端按压在杰森丰满的臀瓣之间。

提姆按摩肌肉环时，杰森颤抖着吸入口气，当手指陷入他的体内，他惊呼了出声。

“没错，宝贝，”迪克轻声说，“你做得很好。为我抬起你的臀部，好吗？”

杰森一言不发的照做了，提姆的手指毫不费力地滑了进去。杰森的臀部从左向右移动，慢慢地把提姆带进来，低垂呻吟声在他稍稍湿润的嘴唇上成形。

提姆又添了一根手指，杰森的臀部也随之摇摆。 迪克弯下腰，轻轻地握住提姆的手腕，在他进出杰森的洞中时引导他，用迪克确信能触及到前列腺所在位置的角度去进出。杰森因这挑逗而颤抖着呼吸，双手在头边收紧，躯干几乎因这个刺激痉挛。

“恩……是的，迪克，”他叹了口气，“是的。天哪，是的。拜托。”

“'拜托'，什么，宝贝？”迪克俯身呼吸杰森的耳朵，津津有味地品尝着他身体摇摆的方式。 “你想要我做什么？”

“操我，迪克，”杰森说，“拜托。我不能……我需要……”

迪克哄他闭嘴。他紧紧握住提姆的手腕，然后将他的手拉出来。提姆的身体僵硬了不到一秒钟，似乎刚刚才从他的幻象中回归现实。他回头，眼神朦胧，瞳孔飞扬，脸颊染成粉红色。迪克无声地轻点下巴以向他发出信号，然后再把润滑油递上去。提姆抓住了提示，站了起来。他几乎急忙地拿起瓶子，将更多的液体涂抹到坚硬难忍的阳具上。

看着他这样做会使迪克难以控制自己。但是他必须自制。这是为了提姆而做的，而不是他自己。

提姆完成并跪下。他跪在杰森的双腿之间，将自己对准入口，安定下来，为接下来的事情做准备。他确实很紧张，因为他有充分的理由。就是这个。这是提姆一直在等待的时刻，他终于得到自己想要的时刻。迪克把手放到提姆的肩膀上，以表示支持，然后再开口讲话。

“准备好了，杰森？你认为你可以接受我吗？”

杰森差点忘了呼吸，然后他深吸了一口气。

“是的，天哪。  _ 是。 _ 爹地，占有我。”

迪克笑着，被昵称的使用逗乐了。他再次轻拍提姆的肩膀，以此作为他前进的信号。

提姆照他的指示去做了。

迪克看着男孩的阴茎被杰森的小洞吞下，器官在灯光下闪烁着涂抹了润滑剂的光泽。提姆后仰自己的身体，嘴巴张开成沉默的低吟，双眼紧闭。

迪克只能从提姆脸上的表情中想象到天堂般的感觉，而当他的阳具沉入杰森的通道中，他的阴茎发出的湿漉漉的声音。提姆靠杰森的大腿支撑自己，而这种经历已经使他变得过度兴奋，想要更多。

提姆推入到底，然后开始进出杰森的通道。那感觉一定很棒，因为在他第三次这样做的时候，提姆大声地呼出了声来。

杰森的身体突然静止不动，提姆的也停了下来。这些突然发生的事情让迪克站直，注视着杰森的脸，屏住呼吸。

杰森的头从枕头上抬起，略微倾斜，仿佛他在听更多的迹象。迪克意识到继续保持沉默会对他们不利，所以他开口，尽管知道这可能行不通。

“怎么了，小翅膀？”

杰森的手忽得抓住他的眼罩，扯开了。

蓝眼睛眨了眨，注视周围的环境，然后才专注到提姆。提姆现在已经被冻结在原地，嘴巴张开。迪克不允许情况进一步发展。他立即跳起来，落在杰森的身上，用手捂住了他的嘴。

“提姆！”他发信号。

两者中的较小者很好地接受了暗示。他突然采取行动，伸出手将杰森的一只手臂握在适当的位置，在迪克的帮助下，利用他全身的重量将他固定在适当的位置。迪克固定住杰森的另一只手臂和躯干，然后从他身后掏出一副手铐。

杰森愤怒地睁大了眼睛，声音从他的嘴里发出，但是他无能为力，因为另一个罗宾正抱着他，将手腕系在床头板上。

迪克俯下身，手仍然遮住杰森的嘴，专注的目光凝视着他，经过长时间的考虑，细语道，“提姆，床旁边的抽屉里有口塞。”

他没有移开眼睛，也没有错过杰森的瞳孔因突然的恐惧和意识到而收缩。他听到提姆急忙离开床，开始在抽屉里翻找东西。他手里拿着红色的塞球回来了。 

当杰森看到他的继任者手中的东西时，他开始挣扎了起来，迪克和提姆花了很多功夫将他钉住，两个手铐间的链条在挣扎中猛烈地叮咬着，伴随着杰森含糊不清的咒骂。

迪克的手掌短暂地离开了杰森的嘴，让提姆将球滑入他的口中。杰森的嘴里有几句含糊不清的词——但迪克确信他听到的是“红色”和“停止它，迪克，不”——然后口塞滑入他的牙齿间并停留下来，提姆将皮带在他的脖子后面固定。提姆快速高效地工作，完全没有他刚才表现出的腼腆。他完成了这些并爬到床上，跨过杰森的大腿。

杰森凝视着提姆的方式使迪克很难为之困扰。来自他眼中的叛逆或他在提姆的沉重压力下不断蠕动的方式，他的臀部在纯粹的挣扎中来回摇摆。或是他试图骂出来的方式，但嘴里的口塞掩盖了任何话语，唾液滴落并在他试图讲话时流过他的嘴唇，清澈的液体聚集在他的下巴上，流淌着一团光滑的粘液。

但是在迪克意识到之前他就和提姆一起在床上了，他解开皮带时跪在杰森的一只腿上，用膝盖将男人固定在他的腿下面。

提姆正试图再次亲吻杰森，用手抓住下巴，用嘴追着他张开的嘴唇。

提姆最终抓住杰森的嘴，舌头在橡胶球上移动，发现杰森的嘴唇在哪里，发出湿润的声音，他的臀部向杰森的胯部倾斜撞击。迪克跪在他们旁边，观看了片刻，然后提姆终于抽出时间喘息，擦掉了他嘴角的唾液，而杰森口中发出一声无异于抽泣的声音。

“迪克，”提姆转过头突然说，睁大了眼睛，充满了一种看起来可疑地像是震惊的情绪，这使迪克怀疑他是否知道自己刚刚做了什么。 “我——我没有……我们这是在做什么？”

迪克把手放在男孩的肩膀上，使他镇定下来。他在提姆附近定居，低头看着他们下面的那个被手铐束缚的人。尽管他的种种理智都在告诉他别做，但他的勃起却在动摇，迪克发现自己无法抗拒杰森的表情，他恳求的双眼蒙了水雾，他的胸部沉闷地喘着气，感到尴尬和愤慨。具有讽刺意味的是，他得去设法为他们共同的继任者赢得杰森，迪克才能充分欣赏杰森的吸引力，并回报他多年对他的迷恋。

迪克突然俯身，杰森睁大了眼睛，恳求着。他的头发湿了，粘在额头上，闷闷不乐的声音从他的口塞中发出。迪克在他的嘴角处落下几乎是纯洁的吻，杰森的手和手臂伸直了，使金属环随着他的突然动作而拍打并叮当响。迪克停在原地片刻来，享受着杰森皮肤微咸的感觉，品尝着当下的味道。然后，他向后退，拉开自己的上衣，露出肌肉发达的躯干和宽阔的胸部。

当迪克回头看时，提姆似乎很惊讶。他露出淡淡的笑容，说道：“如果你不说，我也不会告诉别人人。”

提姆眼中闪烁着一种理解。他把嘴唇压在一起，紧张地吞咽，点了一下头。

“你来领头。”迪克接着说：“毕竟，这是给你做的。”

提姆毫无保留地接受了这个提议。迪克抬起体重，抓着杰森的膝盖抬起他的腿。年轻人试图在此过程中踢他，但迪克用双手将大腿固定在适当的位置，以制服他。

“现在，小翅膀，”他训斥道，“那对你没有任何好处。让我们完成我们刚刚开始做的事吧？

尽管眼中含着泪水，杰森仍然用杀人的目光看着他，迪克听见提姆在他身旁沉重地呼吸。迪克开始用以前的润滑剂润滑自己的勃起。当他扶正自己时，提姆阴茎的头已经压入杰森的入口了。

提姆先推入进去，杰森开始呻吟，尽管他不愿意，但臀部屈曲于刺激。

然后迪克向前推进，杰森透过口塞尖叫，他的躯干拱起，手在镣铐中颤抖。

迪克抚平了杰森的头发，杰森的尖叫声变成抽泣声，几乎不由自主地倾向于迪克的触摸。然后，迪克转向提姆，注意到他低头时脸上的神韵，说道：“提米，你想对杰森说些什么吗？”

提姆大吃一惊，迪克很高兴看到他因为自己的声音而紧张起来的样子。迪克一直在抚摸杰森的头发，确保他正在为他的弟弟表演一场戏。这种沉稳的感情一定会让提姆陶醉，提姆再次开始向杰森进发，呻吟着。

“提米？”迪克再次询问。

“是的，”提姆嘶哑地说。 “ 杰森，我——”

杰森带着玻璃状的眼睛抬起头。它们之间充满了仇恨，这使提姆停了下来，咽了口水。迪克把手放在他的背上，在精神上支持他。提姆硬着头皮重新开始。

他说：“杰森，我喜欢你，自从我看到你作为罗宾打击犯罪以来，我就一直喜欢你。”

杰森透过鼻孔喘气，迪克轻轻拍了拍提姆的背部，向他表示祝贺。

“干得好，提姆，”迪克自豪地说道，“为什么不给你的哥哥一个吻呢？”

提姆俯身的时候杰森同时转过了头去。这个男孩起初感到了矛盾。他花了几秒钟，但提姆最终用手抚摸了杰森的下巴，并轻轻地将脸朝他。杰森拒绝接受示爱，但提姆坚持不使用太多武力，也没有放弃。

迪克坐回去，他的阴茎的头部仍然部分在杰森体内，因为他骄傲地看着提姆的嘴唇最终压在杰森的嘴角。他开始吮吸一点，慢慢吸，并试图忽略他身下的身体有多紧张。迪克可以看到杰森的手在手铐中颤抖，但是除了让提姆为所欲为之外，他别无选择。

在提姆甚至还没完成之前，迪克就已经进入了杰森。他呻吟，让自己沉浸在杰森的括约肌对他施加的天堂般的压力下，将头向后仰。他将手放在杰森的躯干上，感觉到潮热的皮肤。滑入杰森通道的时湿漉漉的声音导致他的阴茎上积聚了更多的血液，渴望穿透他的身体。迪克不断推入和伸展杰森的入口，直到他与提姆共享空间，在紧绷的内部并拢，提姆在前面亲吻杰森，迪克从后面夺取他。

随着杰森的臀部因联合攻击而屈曲，这种情况一直持续下去。这个人除了呜咽什么都做不出，提姆从不停止亲吻他的嘴，仿佛被迷住了一样。当提姆几乎疯狂地刺入杰森时，迪克开始后退，呻吟随着一系列不稳定的进入。迪克采取了另一种方法，既不慌不忙地将阴茎抽出，直到龟头锁定在杰森伸展的肌肉环上，然后他再次用力地一下进入了他的洞口。

杰森的身体在突然的运动中被推上去，他呜咽地时候将头向后扬，露出潮红的脖子。 提姆抓住了机会，从杰森的脖子向上舔舐，用双手将懒散的头固定在适当的位置。当他接触杰森的皮肤时，他的嘴唇发出色情湿润的声音。

“小翅膀”，迪克倾身向前，在杰森的肩胛骨上亲吻，“你为我们表现得太好了。”

杰森几乎没有抽泣。迪克继续操他的身体，像提姆一样向他冲去，两人的行为变得更加疯狂。 迪克向前伸手，将杰森的阴茎握在手中，他的拇指向上移动，沿着缝隙来回轻轻地划动，拇指的尖端逐渐被透明的积水覆盖。

“看看杰伊，你变得多么坚硬和湿润，”迪克在两次吻之间说道，在杰森的背上留下了更多的痕迹，“我们这样照顾你，你喜欢吗？”

杰森对此嗤之以鼻，迪克又嗅到了他弟弟脸上的眼泪。本能地，他伸手去擦掉它们，但提姆用嘴唇赶在他之前，吻走了眼泪，而三个孩子中最小的一个用手抓住了杰森的脸。

“杰伊，哦，我的上帝，”提姆低下头，将头靠在杰森的肩膀上，随着年长男性的身体动作而跳动。 “嗯……杰伊，我爱你。你感觉真好，我——”

他没有结束，相反，他将自己的脸埋在杰森两块胸肌之间证明了自己的观点。迪克几乎忍不住笑出声来。他再次用手掌抚摸杰森的阴茎，随着对方达到高潮，突然喷出浓稠的液体，涂满了他的手。然后 提姆也高潮了，在他的身体变得软下来之前将他的种子排空在高个子男人体内。他在杰森柔软胸部上放松，叹了口气。

迪克花了几分钟。当他结束的时候，提姆正与他们共同的兄弟并排躺着，疲惫的眼睛在摇摇欲坠的边缘颤抖着闭上，胳膊紧紧地包裹着杰森肌肉发达的躯干，脸埋在他的胸口。杰森没有那么轻松，但是当迪克退出时，他没有做任何事情。

迪克小心地重新调整他的姿势，躺在杰森旁边，他的一半身体都在杰森上方，然后握在杰森的下巴，抓着让他的脸朝向他的方向。

迪克花了一些时间欣赏杰森的眼泪和红润的脸颊，并默默地欣赏提姆开始入睡时的满足感。然后他低语，保持笑声，以不吵醒他熟睡的兄弟。

“对不起，杰伊，”他致歉地说，“我还不能解开你的束缚，除非我们彼此达成共识。我保证我们明天第一时间谈谈，好吗？”

如果杰森给迪克的表情能有任何代表性的话，他此时既生气又受伤，但是现在他太虚弱了，无法抗拒。迪克抚平杰森汗淋淋的额发，然后低头亲吻了他的额头。

他说：“无论发生什么，你永远是我的弟弟。我们爱你，杰伊。”


End file.
